Vuunega
The fourth planet of its home system, Vuunega (pronounced /ˈvuːˌ.neɪ.ɡɑː/) is home to the Aurix, and the former home of the mysterious ancient species, the Zomm. Planetary Statistics *'Size/Type:' A small, unassuming water planet which orbits the star Voresh and possesses 1 known moon. *'Climate:' A relatively calm climate, with few climate-caused natural disasters. Hurricanes, tornadoes, and whirlwinds are relatively rare, while thunder storms are heard often in the spring and autumn months; even more so around the equator. Meteors fall often, but are usually small and inconsequential, posing little threat. Comet collisions are very rare, while no asteroid impact has yet been recorded. *'Water Content:' The surface is covered in 75% or more water, with at least 3 continents, and a number of islands dotting the relatively-tranquil surface. *'Habitability:' Very habitable. Mostly tropical temperatures, with moderately-sized bands of temperate temperatures closer to the poles. Frigid (arctic) zones are relatively small. Continents Zeeon thumb|A number of Zeeon's biomes pointed out *'Dominant Species Type:' Tentacleiosaurs Zeeon is generally considered the main continent on the surface of Vuunega; however, it is certainly not the only continent on the planet, as the rockscales that wash up on the beaches of southern Zeeon come from somewhere else. Zeeon is a diverse continent, possessing a large number of biomes. The southern coasts of Zeeon lie near the equator of Vuunega, allowing for tropical climates that allow koryl reefs and jungles to thrive. Zorgen *'Dominant Species Type:' Tripediornids Zorgen is another continent, residing relatively close to the Zeeon continent. Unlike its neighbor, Zorgen is made up of one large "mainland" and several very large islands, as it has been split recently, in geological terms. Zorgen is the homeland of the xenosurid catapult trees, which wash ashore as buoyant seeds on not only Zeeon, but the many islands in-between. Somaria *'Dominant Species Type:' Unknown A third continent exists, although like Zorgen it is not common knowledge to the Aurix quite yet. Virtually nothing is known about Somaria and it is therefore considered a 'lost world', although whether or not life thereon would amount as 'lost species' remains to be seen. Geologic time scale The geological time scale of Vuunega is a complex one, and is divided into two distinct sections; the Preaurosian and the Aurosian eons. Preaurosian Eon The Preaurosian Eon involves the original evolutionary timeline of the planet, in which the Zomm evolved to sapience and ultimately rose to power. Very little is currently known about this period. Zommia Period The Zommia Period entailed the entire existence of the Zomm and their closest ancestors, and involved their stint as the dominant sapient species of Vuunega. The Zommia Period ended with the Great Cataclysm—when a great comet fell from the sky and subsequently eradicated 99.98% of life on the world; few complex creatures survived, giving rise once again to microorganisms. Aurosian Eon The Aurosian Eon entails everything that occurred after the Great Cataclysm, and brought about a new age, where a new species were able to reach sapience—the Aurix. Vuseyva Era The Vuseyva Era was the period succeeding the Zommia, beginning soon after the cataclysmic events caused by the falling comet. Vuseyva is the Zommian word for "Armageddon", and is a perfect name for the time. This period entailed the time it took for the original ancestors of the Aurix to evolve out of the microscopic era. The Vuseyva Period ended soon after the Diatak Crisis, and was followed by the Prosparen Era. Sulphura Period The Sulphura Period was the first period of the Vuseyva Era, and was split into three epochs: Lower Sulphura, Middle Sulphura, and Upper Sulphura. It was during the Sulphura Period that the world was blanketed by dust thrown up into the upper atmosphere from the comet impact combined with the ash released from volcanoes, which cooled down the surface temperature. The initial impact of the comet caused nearly all volcanoes to begin erupting non-stop for a long period of time, filling the atmosphere and saturating the ground and waters with sulfur. The Lower and Middle Sulphura Epochs ended in Mass Extinctions of species who could not survive the increase in sulfuric content, while the Upper Sulphura Epoch ended in the gradual calming of the volcanoes of the world, and a much less significant extinction event. Dispersal Period The Dispersal Period was the period following the Sulphura Period, during which the Zocax first began to eke out their living. It is split into another three epochs: Light Dispersal, Medium Dispersal, and Heavy Dispersal. It was during these times that the sulfur that had saturated the world began to disperse within the waters, allowing life to slowly pick up pace again. It is considered by many to be the exact opposite of the Sulphura Period, and each epoch ended in a blooming of life. The Dispersal Period was considered over when the sulfuric content of the oceans had returned to their normal levels. Cnidomeria Period The Cnidomeria Period was the period following the Dispersal Period and was the final period of the Vuseyva Era. It was separated into two epochs: Cnidos and Proboscia. The Cnidos period was named after the Cnidomecia who arose during this time, and is considered a prosperous time for microscopic life, especially in tropical habitats. However, it is smaller than the Proboscia Epoch, during which the Cnidomecia continued to evolve and split into the Hemomecia. The Cnidos ended with the change in the Dessile populations, Proboscia ended shortly after the Diatak Crisis, in which many prominent species went extinct, creating in affect a micro-mass extinction. Prosparen Era The Prosparen Era was the period succeeding the Vuseyva, beginning soon after the Diatak Crisis mass extinction. Prosparen is a Zommian one-word phrase meaning "Life succeeds over death", and like before, is a great name for the time. This period entailed the life flourishment in the seas during the Neustecene Explosion, and the journey of the Aurixan's first macroscopic ancestors up until the Squillix arrived on land. The Prosparen Period ended soon after the Aneucts Crisis. Neustecene Period The Neustecene Period was the first period of the Prosparen Era, and was split into four epochs: Chordacene, Anthocene, Bagabio, and the Laminaracene. Existing Species This is an incomplete list of the species known to inhabit the planet Vuunega, not including any neogenetic hybrids created by either the Zomm or the Aurix. Unnamed species are not listed here; however, they are mentioned in the total tally. :Current total of species: 266 (254 named + 12 unnamed) *Acanthotherium *Amebo *Amob *Anatotherium *Anemolee *Aneucts *Anurotherium *Apatotherium *Arbor Lizard *Archaeotherium *Armored Janitorfysh *Aurii *Aurix *Aurosuchus *Aurunner *Axebill *Barkscraper *Barkstripper *Barnikleech *Barobactrotherium *Basket Koryl *Battlekat *Beezard *Bellutherium *Bistre Clacker *Black Clacker *Blinding Shrymp *Blorb *Blue Vuukelp *Bolasbeak *Both *Brontotherium *Brown Vuukelp *Bubblebiter *Carcharceratherium *Carnophant *Carrion Catworm *Catapult Tree *Cephwolf *Chlorolomba *Clawgrip *Clawsnip *Clear Vuukelp *Clodhopper *Clubill *Cluluia *Coelochirotherium *Crawler *Crawling Vrennum *Crowfysh *Cryotherium *Cupsnout *Cyaprax *Deinodromeus *Dessile *Dewkat *Diaslime *Diasludge *Diatak *Diaweed *Docusopsis *Dryptocoryth *Eelix *Encroacher *Feathereye *Featherhead *Flash Shrymp *Fleurbill *Firestomper *Forest Scavenger *Frightener Vuusponge *Gaping Lugg *Gardener *Gargantua Wray *Gargantus *Giant Platik *Gillrot *Giraffebeak *Gloomlurker *Glyptant *Glyptodile *Guirlath *Goo *Gornyiga *Grappra *Greater Skewerfish *Green Clacker *Green Vuukelp *Grendogax *Grendon *Guirlath *Haltcrier *Handface *Handfysh *Harbinjacker *Helikan *Helkapi *Hellbear *Hellcat *Hellgant *Helraffe *Hydrabeak *Hydrasting *Ichthyognathus *Jellaquib *Jelloid *Jellywolf *Johtanan *Kalka *Kelphunter *Kelpstalker *King of Burrowers *King of Crawlers *King of Creepers *King of Fliers *King of Lopers *King of Sailors *King of Sleepers *King of Sliders *King of Swimmers *King of Waders *Kirwir *Kkui Plant *Krilla *Kuvera *Lanalophotherium *Leefitu *Lobbing Tree *Lookout Beak *Loomer Vorm *Louve *Lurker Wray *Macebill *Mantipede *Massotherium *Microtherium *Monotherium *Mortesaurus *Mothera *Mottled Clacker *Muddweller *Murkdweller *Myrandha Vuukelp *Neolox *Neolurn *Neomva *Neomwa *Neomxa *Neopatra *Neouii *Neurolanche *Nonperisher *Nova Shrymp *Noxious *Nubrancho *Nuralanche *Nurilanche *Ooze *Ornithopsis *Overender *Pengrus *Probe Wray *Proboscipillar *Protomantipede *Pujol *Purring Creeper *Qira *Quillion *Quilthera *Quim *Quirlax *Quirlunth *Red Clacker *Red Vuukelp *Ryllum *Sangria Clacker *Savannah Wray *Scissomander *Scraak *Screek *Screwer Vorm *Scrusk *Scylloid *Sea Groomer *Seaquine *Seed Bug *Seeder *Seeker Wray *Seismosuchus *Sifter Wray *Siphontooth *Skewerfish *Skinslush *Skulker Wray *Skullbeak *Slayerbeak *Slime *Slinger Tree *Slingworm *Slipslider *Slizzard *Slop *Sludge *Spine Wray *Spinnister *Spinster *Spintle *Spiuun *Sqit *Squakk *Squidasher *Squillix *Squilt *Squolf *Stallop *Strider *Sulker Wray *Teethwalker *Terror Vorm *Tether Koryl *Thallasotherium *Therox *Titan Wray *Towerbeak *Trapmaster *Tree Ribbon *Trigg *Trilobittle *Troggr *Trolg *Ttrii *Tuftball *Tyrannus Vorm *Unclawful *Urn Koryl *Uutuu *Vormsect *Vreikax *Vrennum *Vuukelp Krebb *Walguin *Walurksus *Waterseeker *Zandipede *Zandityrannus *Zhoase *Zoca *Zocax *Zocellium *Zohzoh *Zomm *Zrrmzasha *Zrrnigor *Zrrnigoth Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Locations Category:Milky Way Category:Planets